


Two Halves of a Whole

by KarasuNei



Category: Naruto
Genre: Character Study, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Post-War, Protective Uchiha Sasuke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21539968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarasuNei/pseuds/KarasuNei
Summary: After everything that happened, everyone who knew the story would think that Naruto would be the clingy one....Well, at least outwardly, it seemed so.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 16
Kudos: 478





	Two Halves of a Whole

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KinomiAkai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinomiAkai/gifts).



> A very, very quick oneshot before bed because my deadlines are driving me crazy, so what's better than writing something nonsensical?
> 
> This was one of my OG OTP's and I never wrote anything for them, so I figured better late than never lol
> 
> Also I've been binging [KinomiAkai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinomiAkai/pseuds/KinomiAkai) 's work lately and they wrote such sweet stories, they inspired my cold dead heart :)

After everything that happened, everyone who knew the story would think that Naruto would be the clingy one.

...Well, at least outwardly, it seemed so.

When Sasuke returned to Konoha, he made himself incredibly sparse. Who could blame him though? The public and the Council weren't exactly on his side, even after the Uchiha name was cleared. After many, many trials, house arrest, Naruto's fits and Kakashi's exasperation. Among other things.

Naturally, Sasuke pushed everyone away. Naturally, Naruto pushed right back.

It wasn't pretty at first, and it was never pretty between them. There was too much fury, too much hurt, all piled up with broken prides and _devastating loneliness_.

It was to no-one's surprise that Naruto brought over what little belonging he had left and moved in with Sasuke. It was to everyone's (but the remaining Team 7) surprise that Sasuke let him. They were hardly seen without the other since.

If anyone got close enough, they would be blinded by Naruto's _radiant happiness_. They would see that Sasuke was a little less _edgy_ , even though he limited his speech to everyone else to a maximum two words per sentence. Which was an improvement, considering he was acting mute _and_ deaf before.

If anyone got even closer, which they never would because they would find themselves with a Chidori charged blade stuck between their eyeballs, they would know that both Naruto and Sasuke slept a little better at night. They always slept together, skin to skin, and regardless of what their position was when they fell asleep, they would always end up with Sasuke curling around Naruto. With arm cradling golden head to his abdomen, Sasuke's entire body would arch around Naruto, akin to a cat and a human shield at the same time.

They just slept better that way.

Which was surprising to everyone how Sasuke seemed to evaporate after Naruto's augmentation. He was right there, right behind sparkling blue eyes and grins that could put the sun to shame. Sasuke's face, of course, betrayed nary an expression, true to an Uchiha. But his eyes, oh…

No one was prouder, not even Iruka.

It was Shikamaru who became Naruto's assistant. Sasuke was never seen around the office, unless he was explicitly requested to be there. There were questions, of course. But Sasuke was not a part of any team, he never undertook any further exam and he was never assigned to ANBU. And Naruto was far too busy, drowning in what seemed to be an endless mountain of paperwork to entertain anyone with _gossip_ , so the subject was dropped.

But if people looked closer, which was impossible, they would know Sasuke was never far. In the deepest, most secluded corners of the Hokage mansion (and under Naruto's desk), scatters of paper seals were planted, all bearing the Uchiha clan's symbols. And if someone untrustworthy stepped anywhere near Naruto, they would feel the seething, oppressive chakra presence that was undoubtedly _Sasuke's_.

Naruto said he was being a paranoid bastard. Sasuke was unimpressed and called him an idiot.

They still lived together, though.

Sakura wondered why they even bothered with the guise.

Kakashi gave her a slow blink over a get-together lunch one day, which Naruto took a raincheck due to work and Sasuke didn't show up because Naruto didn't.

"It's tradition, to have the Hokage's spouse hidden from the public's eyes in case of immediate threats."

"I hardly think that's necessary." Sakura muttered into her soba, "Besides…anyone who pays any attention would see what Naruto has been signing his name as."

"I think," Sai prompted, smiling as always, "Sasuke is just sore he is the wife."

Sakura snorted a noodle through her nose.

**Author's Note:**

> Visit my Twitter : [Nei Karasu](https://twitter.com/KarasuNei/)
> 
> Comments make me happy :)


End file.
